Resident Evil A Heroine's Story 2: Survival
by Jack Russel
Summary: Rita Valentine now has to escape from the bigger monster and meet up with Ada Wong.


Resident Evil A Heroine's Story 2: Survival

Rita Valentine had to ran away from the bigger monster to esacpe from it, as she had no ammo left. She ran fast like a cheater thought the streets again and then she hid inside building.

She heard the monster pass by and started walken thought the corridoors. The corridoors were scary,there was blood on walls and floor and the windows where boreded up with wood.

Rita Valentine had to walk quatly thought the corridoors as she diddnt want zombies to sea her. She then sore a vending mechine "the pepole who made this are now dead killed by Umbrella they will pay" Rita said emotavly. Rita Valentine then saw zombies walking towrds her so she shot them with her handgun quietly as not to arttact the bigger monster.

She walked thought more corridoors and sore a door but it was locked. Rita new that she had to find key fast, she walked thought more corridoors and serched room there she found ammo. "I have ammo now" Rita said "now i can use weepons". Then she heard a sound like "MROOAR!" it was the bigger monster so she stayed quite again.

She walked back down the corridoor and found another room there she saw monster. The monster hissed and growed at Rita Valentine and Rita Valentine got out her shotgun and started shooting at it. The monster fell dead and Rita Valentine steped on it. There she found key and walked back towards locked door.

Rita Valentine unlocked the locked door and entered antoher corridoor. She saw the exit of the building. Rita Valentine was about to head out when she heard the bigger monster again so she tured back and started towards the other exit. Rita Valentine arrived at the next exit and whent out.

There she saw alot of zombies that had not seen her. The zombies were nere a big expolsive barrel. Rita Valentine was just about to shoot it when she rellised that this would artact the bigger monster so she didnt. Rita Valentine then steaked away wile not making a sound. She then saw the place where she was going to meet her lover Ada Wong.

Rita Valentine walked in the building and saw her love. Rita and Ada started disscusing a statgey of how to esacped. Then Rita started starring at Adas boobs and they started having hot lezbion action. Rita and Ada were making hot lezbion passion and kissing each other, while feeling their boobies. Rita had great sex with Ada and they where in lezbion love.

After they made love Rita Valentine and Ada Wong started floowing their root that they had planed to flollow. Rita Valentine and Ada Wong started killing zombies together, Rita enjoyied killing zombies with her lover.

Then Rita Valentine asked Ada if she new where ammo for Teh Most Powerfulist Weepon was. Ada was surprised that Rita had such a weepon and said that ammo would most likly be in an Umbrella Lab. Rita dicided that she diddnt need the weepon but then heard the bigger monster again and decided she did. They walked across the streets and saw a sign which said "Umbrella lab this way" and floowed it.

They then enterd the lab and look around. Rita Valentine saw many sick experiments there and was descussded. "How could Umbrella make such things" saied to herself. She then found ammo safe and oppend it. Then she saw ammo carrtages with wriiten on them which said "Teh Most Powerfulist Weepon ammo" so she loaded the ammo and countued with Ada.

They where expolring the lab and then saw more zombies and shot the zombies in head. They headed into another room and saw even worst experiments. Then Rita heard another "MORRAR" from the bigger monster. Then Rita heard bigger monster's pounding foot steps and saw bigger monster's ugly face.

Rita pulled out Most Powerfulist Weepon and shot the bigger monster with it. The monster yelled in pain but then stated mutating to become even more powerful. The bigger monster charged like rino at Rita Valentine and Ada Wong.

They ran and found lift, they entered the lift and pushed the down button. The lift started going down when the bigger monster held up the lif with its hands. The bigger monster was ripping and tearing its way into the lift. There was nothing they could do, the monster was too strong and too big for them to stop, but then Rita Valentine had an idea.

To be countued......


End file.
